jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10: OmniHero of All Ages
Arc 1: Imperial Age 1. The Awakening 2. At Daylight's End 3. Food Fight ''' Ben wakes up, alone in bed. He misses Julie. Ship is there, and Ben pets him. Will Harangue finishes his show and goes to his office. His secretary says he has a note. It has a time and location. Harangue drives there and gets his daily medication from Blarney T. Hokestar. Through dialogue, it is revealed this medicine is what keeps Harangue human. Blarney raises the price, angering Harangue. Ben goes to meet with his allies in an alien bar. It is a bar where all thugs go. It is revealed he is meeting with Tetrax, Gluto and Rad, his three informants from the alien underworld. Ben learns that Commander Cullu is leading a strike on Peptox XIV, where the Perks and Murks have teamed up to fight off the New Galactic Forces. In Undertown (during the day), James Roarin is chasing down Solid Plugg, who injects an alien drug powder into the air as James breathes it in. He coughs and passes out, hallucinating about Gwen. Alpha Squad, who was with him, bring him back to Plumber HQ. Will Harangue pays Argit for a Techadon to surveil Hokestar and gain blackmail. Gamma Squad goes to Peptos XIV. On the way, Blake and Ben argue over leadership. Ben says Blake has a phony title, and they all know he is the leader. He acts as an ambassador as a diplomatic meeting occurs with Perk leader, Murk leader and Queen. They plan to eat the planet and flee. However, Ben wants to stay and fight. The Perks side with Ben, but the Murks oppose. Queen asks if she can put her faith in Ben. Ben says she can. Alpha Squad have to deal with Undertown citizens going all chaos and Alpha squad tries to maintain civility and order. Rook goes to meet with Magisters offworld. he meets with Arnux and Cornorach at an alien diner. They talk about remaining forces and how slim their chances of victory is. Ben and the Gourmands lead an attack. Many are killed, leaving Ben guilty. However, the Gourmands win as Cullu is killed. The Gourmands celebrate their victory. Rook walks back into Plumber HQ. He is with Ben. Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma are the only remaining Earth Plumber squads. '''4. No Man's Hunt Khyber wants revenge on Jadan. He returns to his ship, where his new beast, Roar, is waiting. Then, he has Roar and the Nemetrix to re infiltrate Jadan's war cruiser. He slaughters Looma then flees. Argit gives Harangue the tape. Kevin is called to Janope, a planet where Vulpimancer Rights Activists are protesting the gambling of Vulpimancer races. The owners want Kevin to stop the protests, the activists (including Pax) want the races to stop because the animals are abused. Khyber is betrayed by Vilgax. Khyber, in a rage, calls out all huntsmen and goes to Earth. Beta Squad travel to an imperial outpost and attempt to steal battle plans, while facing the nefarious General Tarr and Doctor Stagnog, who is known for experimenting on captured rebels. Ben is watching Zedd while Kevin is off world. He bonds with the animal. Jadan finds Looma and in an outrage, tears apart his room. Khyber attempts to create an alliance with Ben, but Roar and Zed fight. Ben and Khyber end up in a clash with Bellwood suffering. Khyber's huntsmen raid Bellwood. Gamma Squad deals with the Huntsmen as Ben fights off the Nemetrix weilding Roar and Khyber. Khyber is defeated and jailed in Plumber HQ. The Nemetrix is taking into Plumber custody. There is an assassination attempt on the Magistratus, leaving Rayona with a concussion and amnesia. She does not know who she is, and she is not in love with Rook anymore. Harangue goes to Hokestar with the footage, who backs down as a coward and lowers the prices. Kevin is conflicted as he sits in his ship. He drinks while ponders before going to sleep. He is restless and gets up. he frees all the Vulpimancers and, not wanting to deal with the consequences, flies back home. meanwhile, Jadan stations troop at every planet. He vists trading outposts and goes to a metropolis world where his troops go into the crime underworld and exterminate what Jadan sees as "soulless, greedy scum". Ben tells Kevin what happened, as Zedd is recovering in the medical ward. Manny and Helen get drunk on a bridge. Manny falls off and becomes paralyzed. Helen holds him still in the water, but Manny tells her to let him die. She refuses. Jadan has General Perses take out all the agriculture in the outer rim Planets, making the galactic food supply dwindle. He hoardes the food and water in imperial approved planets. He uses this tactic to force diplomacy as he gains control of more world. Ben has Magister Patelliday goes to the intergalactic court (Judge Dom or something and highbreed baliff) to have him draw up legislature (draft of a treaty to get planets on the side of the Plumbers and not the NGO). Rayonna leaves in the middle of the night while Rook is sleeping, saying she has to figure out who she is. Rook wakes up, finds the letter, and is heartbroken. Jadan goes back to Khoros, where he completely destroys Gar's kingdom. They eventually find the tunnels, but only Gar is there. Gar says his people have fled off planet. Jadan says Looma is dead. Gar charges Jadan, who slaughters him, leaving a power vacuum in Khoros. 5. Revenge of the Magistratus Bron has an inaugurtion service and he pledges allegiance to Jadan, wanting to keep his family safe. Ben is at the Baker Cemetary at night when he is attacked by Techadons. He easily destroys them, but a wave of OmniBuster models appear and he flees into the forest. He tears through them. (badass fight scene) Undertown, night. Rista walks the streets as his vladats tear through and rampage. A mass evacuation occurs as Plumbers defend the innocent. Rook and Rista make eye contact as Rook flees. Ben interrogates Argit for who purchased the Techadons. Argit, terrified, exposes the private military contractor. Umbra. Plumber HQ. Meeting. Alpha Squad is called in to help with the Vladat problem, while Rook sends Gamma Squad off planet to take down a new deadly NGO weapon, the starship Grievance. Without helen and manny, who stay in the medward together. Rook also says Ben will not be on this mission, and he has been tasked with taking out Umbra information. '' Ben, as ChamAlien, goes to Bellwood's crime area. All the alien thugs are already there. He asks for Umbra, who shows himself. Umbra shoots Ben with a blaster and flees to his ship, flying off planet as more OmniBusters attack Ben. Gamma Squad disguises themselves as imperial troopers. Kai and Alan stay in a command hub, where they can help access the layout of the ship and guide the others (Blake, Jimmy, Tack, Cooper) to the central node, where they can rig it with explosives. Ben pursuits Umbra and they both crash on Bloth K02, a world filled with vast minerals and is constantly being mined by enslaved workers and machinery. They get traped together in a mine cavern after their scuffle caused an avalanche (?) and the entrance gets blocked in. Gamma Squad comes face to face with Lord Kobir, who is commanding the ship. He does not notice as they continue walking. Ben can leave whenever he wants, but he wants info first. Ben demands to know why he is after Ben. Umbra tells him he was hired. Harvey Hackett. Ben leaves as Ghostfreak, phasing through but Umbra is stuck as Umbra calls for Ben, enraged. Manny is depressed, in his wheelchair. Helen vists him. Jadan stays at a imperial capital on his homeworld of Appoplexia, which is revealed to be the base of the New Galactic Order. Cut to Kevin eating dinner with his mom and Harvey Hackett. Rook and the remaining Plumbers go into Undertown to fight the Vladats.They split up. Alpha Squad takes on the slumps. Beta Squad infiltrates abadoned Plumber outpost, to recover supplies where they fight off Vladats. Delta takes the manufacturing districts, while Rook and a batch of plumbers search through the residental zone. This is all during the day, and they find nothing. Ben returns to Earth and breaks the news to Kevin. Gamma Squad comes across a room filled with trapped prisoners of war. Tack and Cooper want to free them, but Blake and Jimmy think it would expose their cover. They debate. Suddenly, officers come by and ask what they are doing. Cooper, beginning to panic shoots them all down and Jimmy/Blake race toward the node and rig it with a timer. Tack/Cooper stays and frees all the prisoners, unwilling to let them die. They lead them back to the ship. Kevin confronts Harvey, who promises to ruin Kevin if any of this goes to Kevin's mother. Kevin asked why he did it. harvey is revealed to be running a drug empire in Undertown, and the Plumbers were sniffing danerously close. Kevin promises to kill Harvey. Harvey laughs. Kai and Alan rhendezvous (check spelling) with the rest of Gamma as they sneak off to their ship. Grievance is now in Lockdown. Alan and Kobir battle, with Alan getting beat but Kai manages to distract Kobir long enough for them to flee. They meet up with the others at the ship. Kobir chases after them in his personal ship, as Grievance explodes behind them. Enraged, Kobir fires at their ship, but Cooper uses his powers to make the ship dodge everything. Vilgax comes to Earth looking for Jadan. Kevin talks to Manny, making him inspired. Manny regains use of his hands. Helen tries to talk to him but Manny can't. Rook Blonko's squad of Plumbers are slain by the Vladats. Rook is surrounded when the Vladats all stop and run off. Rista appears as Rook shows true fear. '''7. STANDALONE EPISODE (unrelated to Vladats or Animo or New Galactic Order)' Ben battles Sublimo and arrests him. it is revealed Alpha, Beta, Delta all returned to Plumber HQ, thinking Rook is dead. Magisters come together to determine interim Magistratus, but they cannot agree on a candidate. Ben bonds with Patty Berkenfeld over loss (her mother died in a car crash), and they begin hooking up. She is a self harmer. It is revealed her brother is also in love with Ben, and it strains the relationship between brother and sister. While Ben gets injured saving Ship, Patty discovers her brother was jumped by crooks who tried to steal their mother's emblem jewel off his chain and he refused. They killed him. Patty grows depressed and overdoses on pills but forces herself to vomit them up. She breaks down to Ben, who consoles her. Ben is called off world, and Patty finds herself unable to be by herself. She goes to visit her father and they reconcile. Her father reveals he is dying with cancer. Patty breaks down as his father tells her not to be upset, that he will be with family and in peace. Ben returns and finds out Patty is dead. He goes to her grave, and senses that she is finally at peace, says goodbye. Late at night, at Plumber HQ, Ben visits Sublimo in his cell. Ben says that he will free Sublimo and clear his record if Sublimo wipes Ben's mind of Patty Berkenfeld. Sublimo agrees, does the deed, then wanders off into the night. Ben wakes up and when Kevin mentions Patty, Ben has no idea what he is talkinga about. ''' '''6. The Death of Vilgax ENTIRE EPISODE TAKES PLACE IN ONE NIGHT It is sundown. Manny, wearing formal Tetramand clothing, hangs himself. He writes a letter addressing Helen. Ben finds his body, and breaks down crying. He remembers everything from Patty and is overwhelmed. It is night now. Vilgax broadcasts from Earth's chernobyl, where his forces are waiting for Jadan. Ben finds Kevin and breaks down, saying he does not know what to do. Kevin says they need to go to Chernobyl, and they will deal with it after. Ben says he called the coroner. Kevin says he will tell everyone after, as they need to focus in this crucial hour. Ben tells Kevin about Sublimo and Patty. Kevin hugs him. Ben asks if Rook is alive. Kevin says he doesn't know. They reconcile over all those they have lost. Ben asks how Alanna is, and Kevin reveals she is pregnant (with Devin Levin). Ben congratulates him. In Gamma Squad's lounge, Tack discovers he was bitten by a Vladat. He looks up to see Kai Green starring at him. The Plumbers are at Chernobyl, staking out the Vilgaxians. Jadan's war cruiser arrives. Jadan sees Vilgax a viable threat. He has imperial troops use battle ships to take out the Vilgaxians, who have cannons to fire the ships out of the sky. Then, an army of imperial troops attacks the army of Vilgaxians. The rebels attempt to wait out the battle and strike down the victorous party. Jadan himself joins the party to finally end Vilgax. Lord Astraeus slices through Vilgaxian and Plumber forces. Ben and Jadan fight. Kobir is wounded in the battle. Kevin finds him and smiles before knocking him out. The Plumbers draw out of the battle and return back. Kevin announces the capture of Rook by the Vladats, and the suicide of Manny Armstrong. Helen covers her mouth as tears flow out and she runs away. Kevin, solemn, looks down. Rook, with a beaten face, wakes up. He's in the Vladat cave. Rista is there. He says it is sunrise, and the Vladats will all be here soon. Rook loses consciousness. End of the episode is Kevin showing Kobir tied to a chair to ben. 8. No Miracles Ben torture sequence against Kobir. He breaks off his finger, cuts a hand off, stabs an eye out, slices him up. He takes pictures with a polaroid to send to Jadan. Kevin watches and fears Ben is going down a dark path. Tack makes Kai promise to keep this a secret. Tack is terrified and desperate. Kai says she will, but if he knows he is going to turn soon, she will kill him. Rista captures Rook after two episodes ago. Rista reveals that enough vladats had to feed to enact the calling to Rista's mother, the almighty Sotorus, who would wipe out all life with her hunger. Rista reveals their plan: feed the Vladats, overtake Undertown, and now the final act: awaken Sotorus and allow eternal darkness to fall over Earth. Kevin is asleep when two large alien thugs attack him in his sleep. He fights them off and decides enough is enough. Rook foils the Vladats terragenesis process by throwing a lighter at the still awakening Sotorus, killing her, and Rista grows outraged as Rook flees, hiding in Undertown. Rista sends his entire legion after Rook. Tack is sick/feverish and is lusting blood. Kevin has Cooper surf through all databases and collects enough dirt on Harvey. He turns it into James Roarin, who files an arrest warrant for Harvey. Blake and James share a drink together and reflect on everything that has occured. With Jadan recovering from battle, Ben deals with the Vladats once and for all. He goes to Undertown, at night. Kevin is with him. They have flashlights on. They discover Rook, weak and beaten. Ben turns into Fasttrack and races Rook back to Plumber HQ and promises to end this. Rook thanks him. Ben and Kevin make it to Rista's cave. He slices through them. Rista says he has nothing to lose and will do anything to cause others misery and pain, as they took away his only chance for bringing his mother back. Rista manages to mind control Kevin, causing Ben and Kevin to duel. Ben eventually destroys the little mind control bat, freeing Kevin. Ben turns into Whampire and battles Rista as an epic showdown occurs. Rista touches the Omnitrix, sending a shockwave and causing him to evaporate into nothingness. The Omnitrix malfunctions as Ben goes unconscious. The Vladats have been exterminated. Sunrise, Whampire and Kevin go to Plumber HQ before daybreak. Ben is stuck as Whampire. They visit Rook, who looks somber. Kevin says they should be celebrated, but Rook breaks the bad news. It is revealed Harvey skipped town; Kevin will never get the justice he so wanted. He takes it out on his wall, obliterating it in a rage. Ben goes to Azmuth, who reverts him, saying Rista's touch overloaded the Omnitrix. Azmuth says he must travel now to Primus and ensure everything there is okay with Eunice. Rook and Kevin are on the empty streets of Undertown, during the day. They talk about what happened with Harvey. Kevin promises to get justice, while starring off into the sky. he is determined. 9. World For the Mourning REVEAL SOMEHOW THAT THIS EPISODE TAKES PLACE TWO WEEKS LATER. Ben visits Kobir, who reveals the next plan in Jadan's overarching scheme: harvesting Atomix's homeworld as a weapon of mass destruction. Ben talks heart to heart with Kevin before going. Ben says he accepts he is going to die, but wants the others to live. Ben goes to Jadan. Ben says he isn't doing this again as he turns into Fasttrack and quickly knocks out troops away then attacks Jadan. Jadan smiles as his royal guards hold Ben off. He walks off to finish his plan. Rook and the Plumbers lead an all out assault on Jadan's homebase, which was Appoplexia. They manage to gain enough manpower by calling all Plumbers together, as Jadan's troops are arrested or slaughtered. Rook's forces manage to defeat them all. Kevin faces off with Lord Astraeus. With the defeat of Appoplexia, the New Galactic Order is done. Rook points toward the stars and riles the Plumber's up, telling them they must aid Ben in the final battle. Ben defeats the royal guard and goes after Jadan. Jadan's warship in orbit is harvesting all the energy from the planet's core. Jadan laughs and says this can't be the final battle becuse, there is still so much work for him to do. He promises Ben that when this is all over, Ben would have wished he died in that park with Julie. Jadan laughs hysterically, saying he is the Chancellor, and that Ben can't stop him. His troops and royal guards come down and surround Ben. Ben becomes Alien X and debates so much with Bellicus and Serena. Meanwhile, the Plumbers come to Ben's aid as another battle ensues. Jadan realizes Appoplexia has been defeated, and thus the New Galactic Order is essentially killed. He attempts to flee to his ship. Alien X manage to stop the planet's core. The natives thank him as he rushes after Jadan. Jadan reaches the launchpad, and Ben is there, and they have an epic final battle. Ben slaughters Jadan, getting Justice for his loved ones loss. That night, they all celebrate at Plumber Galactic Headquarters. '10. Animo Instinct ' Gwen wakes up. Alan Albright is there, and they talk about what happened. Gwen is determined to rebuild the Galactic Union. Azmuth visits Eunice, who has great power. It is revealed she bathed in the rivers of Primus, becoming an all good, all powerful being. She is a celestial as a green shockwave emerges and tons of new life fills Primus' land. Azmuth is in awe, but is forced to temporarily shut her down until he knows what must be done. Animo breaks out and is raising an army of mutant creatures. He gathers Napoleon, Exo-Skull, and Clancy. He tells them he had a premonition, of the Unitrix that would give him unheard of power. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook go to the diner together. They are happy. Eunice communicates to Ben through the Omnitrix. She explains what happened, and how Azmuth has her in stasis right now. Kevin fires up the skipper and the four of them go to Primus. Animo uses Clancy to have insects fly into Plumber HQ and discover the location of Primus. Azmuth is there, waiting for Ben and co. He explains the situation. Ben asks what must be done. Azmuth fears the only way is to systemicallly reboot the Unitrix, essentially killing Eunice as they know her. Ben said that 20 years ago, this would have been an easy choice for the genius. Azmuth says he cares about her, she's just a young girl who can't be blamed for being alive. Animo arrives. Gwen fights Exo-Skull. Kevin fights Clancy. Rook fights Napoleon as Ben fights Animo. After defeating them, Ben uses Portaler to send them back to Incarecon. Azmuth says that while they have been defeated, Eunice is still going to die. Ben says he has an idea. He becomes Clockwork, as he races back to the beginning. He has a heart to heart with the Contmelia, and pleads his case to save Eunice. He finds Skurd, and pulls him away from the other slimebiotes. Paradox tries to stop him, saying he cannot change the past to save the future. Ben says he has no choice as he returns to the present and the slimebiote harvests Eunice's power, taming her. She will no longer overload. Azmuth says Ben truly is a hero as he thanks him. Eunice thanks him as well, and says she will no longer be lonely on Primus with the help of Skurd. Ben and co. return home. Helen and Alan talk about how much they miss Pierce and Manny. Helen says he is her brother, and they stick together. Alan agrees. Ben and co. go to Plumber HQ. Rook wants to investigate how Animo gained so much knowledge. He suspects there is a mole. Tack turns into a Vladat and kills two Plumbers, as newly born Vladats storm Plumber HQ. One of them manages to sneak up on Ben and bites him, as he falls to the ground and blacks out. Cut to black. ARC 2: Opulence Age Episode 1 Eight months have gone by. Ben is in a hibernation pod until a cure is found for the Vladat bite. Gwen, Kevin, and Rook go to visit Azmuth. With Rook distracted, the Plumbers have gotten sloppy. Alien crime rates are way up. Will Harangue starts a political movement, with nativism and segregation themes at its core. He instates Lieutenant Steel and expands the SECT jurisdiction as he is appointed senator. He sways the public and with Ben gone, there is no voice for the aliens. They are segregated into Undertown once more. Kai Green has turned to alcohol to cope with her guilt of keeping Tack's bite a secret. Devlin Levin is born. It is revealed that Gamma Squad has disbanded, and they have become regular Plumbers again. Gwen fights for a reform in the Senate to stop the GOLD DIGGER aliens from alien force from massacring the cattle. She manipulates other senators. Episode 2 While trying to find the cure, Azmuth sets off an EMP that reactives a dormant Malware from the core of Galvan B, where he had been imprisoned for six years. Malware is hungry and goes to Eath for Ben. Ben turns into Whampire, where Azmuth is able to modify the Omnitrix to so call "absorb the toxin in Ben's veins" to dumb it down. Ben begins his routine physical rehab. Ben goes to see his parents. Malware attacks him at his house. Ben defends his parents and wards Malware off, who goes to Undertown for energy. He wipes out the Undertown Nosedeenians and grows stronger. Helen finds Kai drunk. Kai tells her to basically fuck off. Helen is disgusted. Will Harangue passes alien laws that strip aliens of any personal liberties. The aliens rebel and SECT kills two of them. The aliens take to Bellwood. Episode 3 BRIGHT EPISODE Episode 4 Ben returns to the public eye and calls out Malware. He has to deal with the media. He goes to see his parents. Kai gets alcohol poisoning and wakes up in a hospital. Helen tells her to get her act together and inspires her. Ben unites aliens and humans in inspiring peace, then as Way Big destroys the wall between the two and declares it Omnitrix City. Episode 4 End of Malware arc Blake and Kai bond. Gamma Squad is reformed, composed of Blake Howard, Kai Green, Helen Wheels, Cooper Daniels, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones and Rook Shar joins them. Ben is an honorary member, as he often goes on solo missions. Episode 5 Ben, Rook, and the Plumbers orchestrate the co-living between humans and aliens and attempt to maintain peace. At first, Ben's speech worked. But they have to keep it that way. Will Harangue goes on national TV, saying aliens need to leave Earth. That night, he has Lieutenant Steel kill Ben. Ben as a human takes Steel down and forces a confession out of him. THen, he kills Steel. Ben kills him and grows angry. Ben visits Will in his house and breaks his fingers. Ben tells him this stops and that Ben is going to ruin him. Blake Howard Arc Episode 6 Gwen grows frustrated when her reform fails to pass. Ben uploads the footage of lieutenant steel's confession to Plumber database. He ends up leaking it, and Will Harangue is impeached and goes on trial for felony manslaughter charges. Episode 7 Remaining aliens (Armodillo, Four Arms, Gutrot, Bullfrag) band together to fight off Ben. Gwen and Kevin confront Ben about killing lt. steel. Blake Howard Arc Episode 8 galaxy is at peace; all economies are booming. Plumber processes have streamlined. Ben has taken to a personal project: Tennyson Tower. New story arc introduced. (Incurseans invade Saturn colony; Kevin begs Ben to help as Alanna is there) Episode 9 Ben/Kai/Blake love triangle. Blake Howard Arc. Doctor Psychobos leads the Incurseans military strategy. Episode 10 End of Incursean arc. Arc 3: Soulful Era Composed of 3 different chunks: Part 1: (fight for home) Ep 1/2/3 6 weeks after s2 finale. Ben goes to Ledger Domain to help Charmcaster in the fight against Adwaita and her ressurected Father, Spellbinder. Ben and Kai are dating. Part 2: (fight for life) Ep 4/5 Aggregor has killed Starbeard, and uses his newfound powers to steal the genetic composition of the Omnitrix, because his genetic composition is decaying, as he was plagued in the Forge of Creation. Dangerous enemy. Personal for Kevin. Ep 6/7 (6 is CAPTAIN KORK AND YETTA, 7 IS FISTRICK's GANG) Side arc: other villains to appear are Captain Kork (Ben's main enemy for this arc), Yetta, Fistrick's Gang (with Solid Plugg). Part 3: (fight for truth) Ep 8/9/10 A mysterious alien is causing people to go missing. Inspired by Stranger things. Ben = Hopper. Eleven=small celestialsapien child. Doctor animo is revealed to be pulling the strings. Kai reveals Ben got her pregnant, and Ben says they have only been dating for a couple months, but he feels the spark and he wants her. They are engaged. Arc 4 Dread Age Part 1 (revenge) Cincurus, now a young adult, wants vengeance for his dead father. Part 2 (eternal darkness; power) Zs'Skayr/Halloween villains Verdona returns, as Sunny has gone corrupt. Birth of Ken Part 3 (greed/profit) trapped on gladiator world run by Jarrett and Slix Vigma. Ben fights Sunder, who is without his armor and weaponry, in the arena. Arc 5 Paragon Era Arc 1 (4 eps) Ep 1/2 Albedo/return of the Ultimatrix arc (ends with Albedo getting away) ALBEDO SUNNY TEAM UP USED ULTIMATE FORMS -Ultimate Four Arms -Ultimate Wildvine -Ultimate Pesky Dust -Ultimate Big Chill Ep 3 Ben fights off Rojo and her gang. Ep 4 Return of Ester/Krahoo. It is revealed 6 years ago, Ben and Ester dated and it ended on bad terms and the Krahoo attacked Ben and the Plumbers were forced to exile them from Earth. They have returned, and Ester is looking for peace with Ben as they integrate into Omnitrix City. Arc 2 Ep 5/6 ELENA VALIDUS IS MAIN VILLAIN. it ends with her seemingly cured but it is revealed she is still nano queen. Rook faces off with Kundo. Ends with Kundo getting severly burned. Arc 2.5 Ep 7 Psyphon has been collecting ancient powerful relics/artifacts and uses dark forces to revive Vilgax. It ends up not working, as Psyphon is arrested and the Plumbers destroy the attempt, but Vilgax awakens and slaughters Delta Squad. ALL OF DELTA SQUAD. in badass way blake's reckless behavior gets him thrown out of the plumbers. ben stands by blake and becomes a vigilante once more, creating a rift between him and rook and making him grow closer to blake. Arc 3 Ep 8/9/10 The Negative 10 (ALL VILLAINS IN NEGATIVE 10 ARE REDESIGNED FROM INITIAL DESIGN BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL UPGRADED) 1. Albedo sets the next phase of his plan into motion. Albedo gains crystals needed to upgrade his Ultimatrix. 2. Micheal Morningstar, no longer insane as a slave to Adwaita, dons a Doctor Doom like costume. 3. Doctor Animo is busted out of prison and gains his gorilla enhanced body. 4. Captain Kork gains cybernetic enhancements. 5. Dr. Psychobos, freed from serving Empress Attea, is the teams tech supplier and has upgraded himself. 6. Sunder, free from the gladiot world, regains his armor and weaponry and is looking for vengeance. 7. Sunny, who has shed her restrictions and becoming a badass Anodyne warrior. 8. Kundo, who basically was turned into Darth Vader by Psychobos. 9. Elena Validus, who has blossomed into the full blown nanite queen. 10. Rojo, who is upgraded by dr. psychobos. arc 6 Arc 1 ep 1, 3, 4, ben must gather all trix users to defeat BAD. Ben-Omnitrix Clyde Fife-Cincotrix (upgraded by Azmuth; basically turns him into Generator Rex) Eunice-Unitrix (basically Ultimate Ben; gains the powers but not the appearence but only of the alien that Ben is using are linked via Codon Stream) Zed-Nemetrix (tinkered with by Kevin, no longer glitches and allows Zed to choose transformations) Blake Howard-Ultimatrix (given to after Albedo defeated; accepted the responsibility to weild and becomes a very trusted ally; aliens are more monsterish than Ben, learns he can never be accepted as a hero like Ben can but accepts the responsibility) Arc 2 ep 2, 5 HIGHBREED-REVONNAHGANDER CONFLICT BELOW Arc 2.1 Ep 6 After rumors about Max Tennyson begin to taint his legacy, Ben, Gwen and Kevin travel through the Null Void to find Phil Billings to clear Max's name. Phil breaks down when he discovers Max is dead. Arc 2.2 Ep 7 Arc 2 ep 8, 9, 10 The Highbreed go to war with the Revonnahgander's. Reinrassic III is reintroduced, as many Highbreed are introduced as well is revealed only about half of the Highbreed were affected in AF; creating a divide between the two. The pure Highbreeds are now extremesits leading their species back to their conquest ways This leads to Ben and Rook becoming close again. Arc 7 Ep 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, LOVECRAFTIAN ARC -dealing with lots of unknown horror monsters Ep 6, 7, 8, Collectimus arc EP 9, 10 Darkstar Arc Arc 8 Ep 1, 2 vs. Vulkanus Ep 3 Galactic Enforcers episode Ep 4 Forever Knights (one faction) Ep 5 domicile dragon ep (BASED ON ALL STARSHINE STUFF FROM REBOOT) ep 6 Yetta/Suemungosaur team up Ep 7 Forever Knights episode (two faction) Ep 8 Ben is trapped as certain alien (?) Ep 9, 10 vs. Fistrick's Gang Arc 9 ep 1 Forever Knights (all factions) ep 2 vs Steam Smythe ep 3 Forever Knights ep 4 The Vengers (composed of Billy Billions (leader), Nanny Nightmare, Mazuma, Captain Nemesis, Kangaroo Kommando) ep 5 Carl Nesmith ep 6 Forever Knights ep 7, 8 Circus Freak (composed of the original 3 and a new member + Zombozo) ep 9, 10 Forever Knights finale